


the heart wants

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: He wants what he cannot have. But so does she.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	the heart wants

They meet under friendly terms. Aang's away traveling, and Mai has a tea she's planned with several noble ladies of the court. They decide to take the opportunity when it presents itself - to catch up, they say; to reacquaint themselves, they say; to introduce Izumi and Bumi, they say.

But when Zuko's golden eyes latch onto Bumi's squirming form in Katara's arms, his heart clenches in his chest. "He's beautiful," he rasps.

Katara's lips turn upward into a sad smile, "So is she." Her gaze is focused on Izumi, nestled against him.

Wordlessly, they trade children, and it's easy to think that, in a different life, Bumi could've been his, Izumi could've been hers. Even the thought pains him. And when they share a clandestine kiss in the courtyards, only the babies are there to witness it.


End file.
